Tricksters in Crime
by U23rn4m3
Summary: Trickster!Sam Sabriel fanfic. Probably the worst title ever. Lucifer doesn't ever get out of the cage universe.


*April 1st, 1995*

A boring ghost hunt at an amazing college he wasn't allowed to go to. That was all it was supposed to be. Sam wanted to laugh at that though. He might have, if he wasn't in so much pain. A werewolf had attacked him coming back from the College library late. He was so excited he was there until it closed at midnight. Dean and his dad were burning the bones still probably (graves took a long time to dig) so he'd die alone.

For some reason the werewolf only scratched him about three times before it disappeared. He was happy he wasn't bit, but if he didn't get help soon he'd bleed out.

"Damn it. You weren't supposed to be here kiddo!" Someone said before he fell out of consciousness.

Sam, for once in his life, woke up to the smell of cooked breakfast in a warm bed. The place he was, it felt like home. That was how he knew something was wrong.

Sam shot up, before giving a gasp of pain.

"Don't push yourself kiddo. You've been out for about three days." Someone said bringing in food.

"Wh-who are you?" Sam said coughing slightly. His voice was raspy from being in a small coma.

"Eat up first. Gain your strength back." The man said placing a plate of chocolate chip pancakes with maple syrup and butter in front of him with some mango juice.

"Thank you." Sam muttered digging in, too hungry to worry about Dean and his dad.

Gabriel, or Loki as he was referred to as now, stared at the kid. He looked about 12 or 11 but no missing child reports yet and from what he gathered this was a hunters kid. Sam. He liked kids, thought it would be funny to set a werewolf prank up, following up his ghost prank nicely until the kid showed up. It was supposed to give the hunters a surprise, but while heading to scare the hunters...the kid came out of the library. It attacked because it was supposed to attack hunters and he was paying more attention to his next prank to see what had happened before he almost killed a kid.

He was going to return the kid when he was fixed up, before he woke up in fact, but he didn't. He wasn't sure why, but he didn't. Instead he made pancakes because kids loved pancakes.

"What's your name?" He asked trying to appear polite and mature and adult-y.

"Sam Winchester." He said before finishing his breakfast. This man gave him a good feeling, so he wasn't gonna pull a fake name.

"Alright, I'm Loki kiddo." He said

"Like the god? Brother of Thor?" Sam asked suddenly worried for his safety. All monsters KNEW his dad.

"Like the god of tricksters. The original prankster. You know Thor is a douche. Not that great." He said agreeing.

"The werewolf that attacked me was made by you wasn't it?" He asked angry at himself for getting a good feeling from a monster.

"Not for you, but yes by me. I didn't mean for you to get hurt, kiddo." Loki said

"Where are my dad and brother?" Sam asked trying to get a grip.

"They currently think you are dead and are on the hunt somewhere else." He answered honestly. He did go through a lot of work to get them to leave after Sam's 'death'. The sad thing was they didn't question about it much. They just assumed him dead after finding a persons body torn to shreds (rapist. The guy deserved it) and killed a fake werewolf guy he made for revenge.

"Oh." Was all Sam said to the trickster. He couldn't believe them; he couldn't believe that! But Dad did think he was weak...and he could escape now. Be normal! Okay, maybe less then freaky and didn't have to constantly move every week. But he still had a chance. Even if he missed Dean and was assumed dead...it was his only shot.

"You want me to take you to your parents or-" Sam shook his head

"I'll just go thanks." Sam said forcing himself to get up and stand.

"Take it easy there kiddo. Stretch first or somethin. Where do you want to go if you aren't going home?" Gabriel asked

"I don't know, away." Sam shrugged and tried to leave the room but Loki used his power to shut and lock the door.

"Right. I get it now kiddo. You want a normal life and hunting isn't in that bill fold. So now your choices are go home, to a friends, or stay with moi because you have no money and are a kid."

"I'm fifteen!" Sam shouted and Loki gave him the 'Really kid? I'm not stupid' look.

"Okay more like 13 but I can handle myself! I'm not going to hunt again either." Sam protested.

"Fine. You'll be staying with me then. I'll go and get you some clothes." Loki said before disappearing and reappearing with a few sets of clothes.

"I can handle myself. I don't need help from a monster like you." Sam tried to sound angry and hateful but Loki rolled his eyes and ruffled the kids hair. After all, he had his fair share of tricksters he's raised by hand. Oh. That was a thought. He could simply turn Sammy here into a trickster. He could raise another kid and not be so lonely for a solid more three years! But how to go about getting him to go along?

"Sam, normal is boring. I'm not saying embrace something you can change like being a hunter, but I can make you something that can just be a normal student and unboring.". 'That is right Gabriel, sell it.' He thought to himself. But Sam didn't seem convinced.

"You want me to be a Trickster?" Sam asked actually thinking on it.

"How about this, I'll take you on a job. Just one day, you don't like it you can do whatever you want and I'll even help pay for boring college when you're done with high school." Gabriel purposed. He wanted this kid to be a trickster so badly, but he wasn't sure why. He could choose almost any other kid and they'd agree. But Sam, he was just different. He could feel it.

"Fine. Only because of the college thing though." Sam said and Loki smiled.

"Great, get changed and lets go." He said snapping his fingers and Sam was dressed in different un-ripped clothes.

"How did you do that?" Sam asked as they suddenly popped onto the roof of somewhere. It was almost dark.

"God of tricksters Sammy." Loki smiled before finding the target and pointing him out.

"See that man? The one with the suit? He raped and killed one of his coworkers last night. What do you think he deserves?"

"Prison or maybe a life time of torture?" Sam said angrily. This guy was a monster. He deserved to die a slow painful death. But Sam decided not to say that out loud.

"Decent but I was thinking this." Gab said and snapped his fingers and a sexy women appeared, going up to him.

"You got him a girlfriend?" Sam smirked.

"No. She's going to drug him and steel his appendix and a kidney before leaving him out to die in a bathtub." He said

"I guess he deserves it..." Sam muttered feeling like maybe Loki was always doing the right thing in some twisted way. After all, Loki seemed really nice. That said, why do they hunt Tricksters if they were just serving justice?

"Good." Gabriel smiled ruffling Sam's hair again.

"So you basically...serve justice in your own prankster way?" Sam asked still trying to understand why hunting them was necessary.

"Yes. We decide who deserves to die and who doesn't. These pranks, while for our own amusement, also teach those ass fucks lessons and help them become better people." Gabriel said, hoping he was convincing Sam.

"Anything else on your list?" Sam asked trying to hide his interest in this.

"You'll love this part." Gabriel smiled and they were somewhere else.

A guy was being chased by a unicorn around a field.

"He's just a douche. I left about an hour ago and put it in his mind not to go anywhere." Loki smiled and Sam smiled a bit too.

"That is awesome." Sam said before Loki finally put it in his head he could leave and once he left it evaporated.

"So how does it work?" Sam asked

"That is a secret." Gabriel winked making Sam smile.

"So? How am I doing?" He asked

"I'm not totally against it." Sam smiled slightly, feeling safe with Loki. He couldn't help it, the guy was just so appealing to him. It was weird but...maybe Dad had over exaggerated about these monsters? Besides, he wasn't a hunter anymore. He supposed...becoming a trickster couldn't hurt.


End file.
